User blog:Black-Noto/Busy busy
Classes have started back. I won't be surprised if I get held up from working on this place or the LJ community (but that place is up now!). I noticed while compiling the Pure masterlist for there that there were some mistakes I made, they got fixed for that place and I'll try to fix them here as soon as I can (I mislabeled chapter 3 with one of the omake titles, I need to grab the actual title and the title to another chapter and see if I can figure out what they say. Or I could just ask what they are XD: ). I also need to modify the profiles for some of the characters since finding out that Classic!Kitakou and Pure are two different parallel universe deals. No wonder we don't see Ichizen or Koedo in the original strips, they only exist in the Pure universe (and Azuki only seems to exist in the Classic one, although as a latecomer). I've been working on trying to translate the profiles from the Japanese wiki, they have the different versions of each character's profile saved. But I'm not too good or fluent at Japanese, only the smallest bits here (it's a lot of nitpicking too). I've started on Seiryou and there are bits I'm unsure of, but Komachi's were easy enough. After I'm done, I'll probably post them up to Kitayumeverse. Source link for these profiles: http://www40.atwiki.jp/kitayumechara/pages/8.html Seiryou Information High profiles (WIP) Fujiyuki Hamamatsu Untranslated bits are the ones I am stuck on. This is why I'm not confident in doing translations for the strips and only typesetting XD *'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure (Game)' intro: Yun Yun...Chako's older brother, the helpless chairman of the Seiryou Broadcasting Club. 一応真面目にやってるんだけどどうも影の薄さは否めない… (something about a shadow? It might be a play on words. It definitely stumped the web translators too!) Recently, a man with a western hat has been always staring at him. It's a wonder why he was born pitiful with such bad luck. In any case, to see why he and his sister are so unhappy, check out the game for confirmation (haha). *'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure' intro: Why did brother die suddenly? He's something weak. He is shrewdly pure and has been promoted to the head of Seiryo Broadcasting 性格は悪いワケじゃないんだが、ぱっとしない（笑とても不幸な星の元に生まれた少年。 (something about the reason of his personality and bad luck, fff I see a "laugh" in there too) His favorite things are eel pie and football. And tea. Chako Hamamatsu *'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure (Game)' intro: A timid, fearful girl not good with words who feels weak around strangers. The queen of "shy of strangers". Because mysterious "yun yun" sounds emit from her body, her nickname is "Yun Yun". As she has a brother who often dies (then comes back), she always has a difficult time. *'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure' intro: お兄ちゃんがことあるゴトに死んでしまうため（そして復活してしまうため） (something about her brother's constant death problem) お葬式代稼ぎにバイトに明け暮れるいたいけな少女性格は引っ込み思案で人見知りの激しすぎるおどおどしてて、ちょっと泣き虫。 (something about her being shy and stuff like the first profile) 触覚（？）は神経とおってるのか武器にもなるなぜか体から「ゆんゆん」という効果音が出てしまうため、あだ名も『ゆんゆん』である。 (Something else about her nickname) She is secretly in love with Noto. (this was the only part that was clear to me!) *'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure' intro#2: 性格は引っ込み思案で人見知りの激しすぎるおどおどしてて、ちょっと泣き虫。 (something about her being a crybaby?) Second sentence is the same as the third one for the previous profile... Iyuta Nibutani *'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure': This character is a rare ordinary boy in this cartoon. ゆんゆんに淡い恋心をいだき、浜松の陰にいるゆんゆんを、いつも見つめているが回りからは浜松君に熱い視線送ってるようにしか見えず、 (something about him crushing on Yun Yun but it looking like he likes the other Hamamatsu) 本人の知らない所でホモ確定されているかわいそうな人。 本当性格はこの漫画一まとも。 *'Barjona Bombers': A good young man from Hakodate, he's the current head of Seiryou Information Broadcsting. But he is seriously a serious person with many worries. 根が明るいのであまり表面には出さないが… (something about a root for his surface but it's likely wordplay I'm not understanding) Tira Sugusuku *'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure': A bright girl raised in the tropical southern country. By the way, she's the daughter of a convenience store manager. She keeps laughing because it's in her blood. It is a rather strange thing itself to be exposed to her outbursts of laughter and Okinawa accent. *'Barjona Bombers': A carefree girl from southern Okinawa. She is bright and chatty with a friendly personality. It appears that she can't stop laughing, that her laughter switch is turned on. She can laugh for as long as an hour or so. It is prohibited to make her laugh in the Seiryo Broadcasting Club. Though when she talks normally, her Okinawan accent is quite terrible. Komachi Akita *'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure': A radio wave girl who nowadays speaks delicately and absentmindedly. She occasionally utters words like "Piko", "Pupupu", "Kirururu...". Sometimes she also speaks the mysterious word "Gagaga" and in her Akita accent. If your eyes meet her eyes, she'll pull your IP. Her school uniform has been modified to a Gothic Lolita style, which she carries a concealed kitchen knife in. *'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure' (2): A Gothic Lolita girl of the radio system. She's modified her uniform to be Gothic Lolita chic. She's got squeamishness and anxiety disorder, and is anxious and doubtful at an Adrian Monk level. She insists that she's a princess from a country somewhere, and if she's not treated like a princess, she'll sulk. Occasionally she'll speak in an Akita accent. If your eyes meet her eyes, she'll pull your IP. *'Barjona Bombers': A "yunyun" radio girl with a mysterious atmosphere, born in Akita. She's meddled a lot in the occult. Believing herself to be a princess from a different world, she keeps searching everyday for the magic to return her to that world. If you make eye contact, she'll pull your IP. She loves the hero very much and wants him to become her pet when she returns to her real world. I'm not sure about the IP thing, but that's what it said too when I ran it through various translators. Maybe it's some wordplay thing that I don't get, haha. Category:Blog posts